1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rotary cutters and more particularly to a novel rotary cutter held in place to a power driven mechanism by magnetic force and which includes a slotted arrangement for imparting force of the drill through the cutter.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been conventional practice to form circular blanks such as washers, discs or the like from relatively thin material such as sheets of cork, rubber, paper or the like. Generally, the sheet of material is struck with a circular cutter by means of a hammer blow striking the backside of the circular cutter while the edge of the cutter engages and cuts through the material. However, such a device is suitable for cutting washers or discs for a relatively small run of parts; however, for large productions, such a mechanism is too slow and machines employing a plurality of circular cutters are used. Such machines are extremely expensive and are not available to the small work shop and it is uneconomical to employ such machines for short run schedules. Furthermore, whether the impact hammer method is used for cutting the material or automatic machines which punch the material are employed, such methods are not practical where extremely thin material, such as paper, constitute the work material. In such instances, washers or discs may be cut only when a plurality of sheets are cut at one time so that perhaps 100 to 200 washers are cut at a time. Again, such a procedure is for mass production and high speed run scheduling.
Therefore, a long standing need exists to provide a simple and economical rotary cutter adapted to be used with ordinary power equipment such as power drills or the like wherein washers or other circular blanks may be cut from thick or relatively thin sheets of material.